


Pretty Hands

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, No angst here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Prompt frombleepbloopbeeon Tumblr: "You have pretty hands."Michael has pretty hands?





	Pretty Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/gifts).



Loud, pointed gunshots echoed throughout the alleyway as the shootout _finally_ began, after what seemed like ages of waiting in the shadows, stalking their prey. Ryan reveled in the sounds of his boyfriend’s gleeful chortling from directly behind them as the shot at all of the enemies around them. Shouts of anger and pain as well as the enchanting stench of iron permeated the area as, one by one, the men of the other crews fell, and fell, and _fell_. Michael’s laughing was cut off with a soft, “ _Shit_!” as Ryan felt the demolitions expert’s left arm flinch against his own shoulder blade, but the two continued shooting, lest they get riddled with more bullets.

“Michael, you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing, just caught a bullet in the hand. I can still shoot, though, so don’t worry.”

“It’s… kinda my _job_ to worry about you, Michael. Just watch your hand and keep shooting, I’ll try to cover you.”

Thankfully, after a few more lengthy moments of the two shooting (with some help from Jeremy and Gavin, after rushing over from their portion of the heist), the alley was finally cleared out, and the four were surrounded by the dozens of bodies littering the concrete around them. After Ryan tore off a strip of his T-shirt for a temporary bandage for his boyfriend’s hand “ _Michael, we’re rich, and I have plenty of others. Shut the fuck up._ ” and a hasty run to their getaway vehicle later, They were all finally back to the safehouse, and Michael’s wound was now bandaged with _actual_ bandage. Ryan busied himself with carefully studying both of the redhead’s hands.

“... You have pretty hands.” He murmured, hopefully out of the hearing range of the other. 

“What the fuck, Ryan? Are you serious?” Came Michaels’ inevitable reaction. Oh well, at least he’d tried.

“When am I ever not being serious?” Ryan responded, turning the aforementioned hands in the calloused ones of his own. His icy blue eyes examined every line, every scar, memorizing every inch of the freckled skin.

“Ryan, you’re a weird asshole.”

“You know you love me.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is tbh, oops,,
> 
>  
> 
> check out my tumblr: [sarah](https://www.starryalpha.tumblr.com)


End file.
